Please
by Valek1
Summary: I OWN NOTHING! 08th MS Team story-Shiro and Eledore are friends in high school but Eledore's mom doesn't like it. Will she break them apart and drive Eledore to suicide in the process or will their relationship flourish to something more? R&R to find out!
1. Just Another Morning In Hell

Chapter 1: Just Another Morning In Hell  
  
"Please... leave me alone... just go... I'll do it I swear just leave me alone! Go away... just go away...!"  
  
A young boy awoke with a start and looked around his small room frantically. Once sure that the coast was clear, he laid back down into the comfort of his pillow and curled up with the huge stuffed dog that he had gotten for his birthday a couple of years ago. A few minutes later he opened his eyes again and glanced at the clock next to his bed. Six in the morning, what in the hell was he doing awake already?!  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
He muttered softly and closed his eyes tightly against the sunlight coming in through the small window above his bed.  
  
"I've got almost two more hours to sleep, why the hell am I awake...?"  
  
He thought to himself and rolled over to press his aching back against the bunch of stuffed animals that were piled against the cold wall of the basement. A few moments later he scooted away again and threw all but the sheet off of his sweating body.  
  
"Too... hot down here."  
  
He grumbled as he tried to stretch but was stopped by a warm object at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Kuro you're ruining the process..."  
  
He said with a yawn and the cat looked up at him, his yellow-green eyes twinkling in the sunlight. The boy smiled and held out his hand to the cat, which came bounding up to the head of the bed and laid himself across the boys' neck.  
  
"Oomph..."  
  
He said and closed his eyes again, a small smile on his face as he felt more little footsteps on the bed.  
  
"Hello Melchiah..."  
  
He said to his other cat as she too jumped up on the bed and lay across his legs.  
  
"Guess I'm not getting up any time soon."  
  
He thought to himself with a small laugh and fell back asleep as the cats purred contently to themselves.  
  
Three hours later   
  
"Eledore? Eledore! Get your ass out of bed and get to school! If you're late you aren't going out after school at all and your weekend will be cancelled!"  
  
A voice yelled down the stairs and the young boy rolled over with a groan, accidentally knocking both his cats off in the process.  
  
"Damn woman..."  
  
He muttered to himself and sat up in his bed, reaching blindly for the small string hanging from the light bulb above his bed.  
  
"ELEDORE!" "I'm going I'm going...!"  
  
He called up and heard the basement door slam shut in return. With a small sigh he lifted himself painfully off the large bed and stumbled over to his bookcase to retrieve his contacts case.  
  
"I know it's here somewhere..."  
  
He muttered as he held his face right next to the shelf to look for the small teal case. Finally he found it and made his way blindly through the basement, up the stairs and to the bathroom.  
  
"You're going to be late again and I'm not writing you a note!"  
  
His mother yelled to him from the next room.  
  
"Fine, I didn't ask for one anyway..."  
  
He called back as he put his contacts in and brushed his hair quickly.  
  
"I'm taking your sister to school and you better be ready to go when I get back then I'll drive you." "I'm going to walk..." "Fine but you better make it to third period at least!" "Fine whatever..."  
  
With that the front door slammed shut and Eledore listened for the sound of the squeaking belts of the family van to fade away. After he was sure he couldn't hear them anymore, he sighed softly and went back downstairs to his room.  
  
"Peace at last... for a whole 15 minutes at least..."  
  
He muttered to his cats who just looked up at him in return. He sighed again then started to rummage through his clothes to find something to wear.  
  
10 minutes later   
  
"Finally..."  
  
He muttered as he pulled a clean shirt out of the pile on his chair. He sniffed it quickly to make sure the cats hadn't used it as a litter box and slipped it over his head, not caring that it was wrinkled in spots. Glancing around again, he pressed the button on his radio, cranking up the volume while he finished getting ready to go. A few minutes later he turned off his radio and light then left his room, giving the cats some food on the way upstairs. Once there, he went to the bathroom again to brush his teeth, groaning softly when he heard the front door open.  
  
"Here we go again..."  
  
He muttered softly past his toothbrush as his mom walked into the kitchen, which was right by the bathroom.  
  
"Why the hell are you still here?!"  
  
She yelled and he spit the toothpaste into the sink.  
  
"I couldn't find a shirt but..."  
  
He started but she interrupted him, as usual.  
  
"You need to go Eledore! You're late enough as it is!" "And as I was about to say... I'm leaving right now."  
  
He said coldly as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Bye..."  
  
He muttered as he stuffed his lunch in his backpack and walked out of the house, not even bothering to wait for a response. 


	2. Out Of The House At Last

Chapter 2: Out Of The House At Last  
  
"Freedom!"  
  
He sang out softly as he walked out to the sidewalk and turned towards the school.  
  
"Now to get to Shiro's house and then to school... unfortunately."  
  
He said as he turned off of Woods Ave and onto Cleveland.  
  
"Down Cleveland, turn left at Harrison, then right onto Driscoll, left onto Lincoln, cross the street and keep going till I get there..."  
  
He kept repeating the directions to himself as he walked to Shiro's house, making sure to keep his eyes and ears open for his moms van. Once at the house he rang the doorbell, told Shiro's mom good morning and wandered back to the back of the house where his friend's room was.  
  
"Hey floater."  
  
He said with a smile and Shiro looked up at him with a fake pouty face.  
  
"Big meany!"  
  
He said and Eledore laughed softly.  
  
"But I love dew so it's all okay." "Heeey... that's my line!" "Oh well, you'll live." "Nope I'm dead now." "Not allowed."  
  
They went back and forth for a few minutes before Shiro left to go get dressed. Eledore followed him as usual and kicked him in the ass as he went into the bathroom then turned away quickly, the fake innocent look on his face.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Shiro said as he turned around and smiled evilly.  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
Eledore pouted and Shiro laughed before closing the door to get dressed while the other plopped down on the bed to wait.  
  
Twenty minutes later   
  
Finally, after much pestering from Eledore to get Shiro out of the house to get to school, they were actually ready to go.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?"  
  
Eledore asked as Shiro took a big drink from his water bottle.  
  
"I gueeeeess..."  
  
Shiro said with a big dramatic sigh and Eledore smacked him on the head playfully.  
  
"Lets go turtle. We're gonna be later then we already are. We need to at LEAST make it to global so I can go out later... hopefully." "You really think she'll let you out of that hell hole?" "No... but it's worth a try."  
  
Eledore had to be honest with himself on that. Lately it seemed like he was more of a servant in his house then a child and he didn't like it at all. And neither did his friends.  
  
"You should just not go home if it won't let you out..." "I would but we know that will just make things worse." "Not if you're getting out of there it won't." "That's true, but till then I don't want to make it too much worse. Come on, let's keep talking as we walk."  
  
Shiro nodded and they left the house slowly, making their way through the light drizzle down his driveway and out to the sidewalk.  
  
"Even if that... thing... does make it worse, it'll just make it better for when you go away. Also it will look better at giving you a chance for a foster home." "That's true... I just hope this all works out. Is it really going to be worth it to make life even more of a hell till I can go?" "I think it will be once you get out." "Alright, I'll trust you on it then."  
  
They walked for a while in silence, enjoying the feel of the light rain on their skin and the presence of each other's company. After a few more minutes, Shiro reached over and poked Eledore in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" "I dunno, you're just pokeable." "O...kay." "Uh huh uh huh! Momma!" "What little one?" "I love dew!" "I love dew too nutcase." "My momma."  
  
Eledore sighed to himself but had to smile as Shiro grabbed his arm and started to bite it, not exactly gently but he was so used to it that it barely had any effect anymore.  
  
"My momma?"  
  
Shiro asked in a squeaky baby voice and looked at Eledore with the adorable little two-year-old face.  
  
"Yes baby..."  
  
Eledore replied and Shiro squealed softly.  
  
"Come on, we're almost there."  
  
Eledore said and Shiro sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately..." "Yeah I know but we gotta go and you know it." "No not really cause we're already failing and there's no point in going anymore." "Yeah there is... so I can go out." "Only for now though." "Yeah but it's right now that I'm worried about so far." "Hmmm..." "Come on, let's get out of this rain."  
  
Eledore said and Shiro nodded as they went in through the double doors into the school.  
  
"To the locker and then to class?" "Mmm hmm."  
  
Shiro agreed as they went to their locker that they shared to get their stuff.  
  
"And now... to class." "Oh fun..."  
  
Shiro said sarcastically with a sigh and Eledore laughed softly.  
  
"Come on."  
  
He said and the two went down the hallway to class. 


End file.
